character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Tenshi Hinanawi
Summary Tenshi Hinanawi (比那名居　天子 Hinanawi Tenshi) is the main antagonist of Scarlet Weather Rhapsody. She's the "Eldest Daughter" (総領娘 souryou musume) of the Hinanawi clan, as referred to by Iku Nagae, that resides in Heaven. Being in heaven, she has a rather carefree life which she considers boring. Power and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Tenshi (Formerly Chiko) Hinanawi Age: Unknown Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Touhou Project Classification: Celestial, Eldest Daughter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Tenshi Physiology, Supernatural Shrine Maiden Physiology, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Weather Weaponry, Flight, Danmaku, Reality Warping, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1 and 3, possibly 8), Energy, Chi, and Soul Absorption (The Sword of Hisou can absorb spirits and spiritual energy from its surroundings, converting them into energy.), Energy and Chi Manipulation (Can release the energy absorbed by the Sword of Hisou in attacks and as beams of energy.), Soul Manipulation and able to bypass Intangibility (The Sword of Hisou reduces spirits it slashes into a scarlet mist that it can absorb, and it can completely destroy purely spiritual existences like phantoms.), Weather Manipulation (The mist created by the Sword of Hisou can be used to influence the weather.), Rain Generation (By Sword of Hisou.), Earth Manipulation, Teleportation, Mineral Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Reactive Evolution (The Sword of Hisou detects the nature of any enemy Tenshi faces and changes its properties to better utilize this knowledge and exploit their weaknesses.), Resistance to Jinx (Tenshi has so much fortune that it cannot be reduced, rendering her immune to Shion's attempts to bring misfortune for Tenshi.), Resistance to Fear and Mind Manipulation (Celestials and hermits are immune to mental attacks from shinigamis.), Mind Erasure (Hermits and Celestial can erase memories.), Possible Space-Time Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Due to being naturally lucky to the extent of not being affected by Shion's ability, her luckiness might be similar to Reimu's.), Earthquake Creation (As shown here.), Summoning (Summon a Giant Catfish from the sky.), Limited Water Manipulation (As shown here.), Statistics Amplification (As shown here.), Energy Amplification (As shown here.), Limited Ice Manipulation (As shown here.), Poison Manipulation (As shown here.), Air Manipulation (As shown here.), Limited Time Stop (As shown here.), Healing (As shown here.) Attack Potency: Low Multiversal+ Level (Hermits and Celestials can make otherworlds like Senkai easily.) Speed: MFTL+ in terms of Combat and Reaction speed (Comparable to Suika whose attack shattered all of Heavens which is at least 3.7107x10^152 times the size of observable universe in a night.), possibly Infinite (Should've been comparable to Miko.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Low Multiversal+ Level Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range, at least Tens of Meters with Danmaku, at least Hundreds of Kilometers with her ability (Was planning on shaking all of Gensokyo with an earthquake and her final spell card raises the ground to the atmosphere.) or the Sword of Hisou (Affected weather and people all across Gensokyo.) Intelligence: Above Average (Has a above average IQ.) Weaknesses: Is arrogant, prideful, overconfident, naive, and lacks self-awareness. Note: According to Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, celestials are seen as hermits that have ascended to heaven. Others Standard Equipment: Sword of Hisou, Keystones and Cards. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Earth Manipulation': Has the power to control the earth and cause natural land disasters such as earthquakes, sinkholes, and landslides. While her power is mostly limited to causing natural disasters, she has shown the ability to raise all the ground around her in the atmosphere and fight upon it as if it were stable ground. In addition, as a member of the Hinanawi family, she can handle Keystones, holy stones that can be placed into the ground to suppress earthquakes and removed to cause them. The destruction caused in this way is proportional to the size of the Keystones. Tenshi uses her Keystones in other ways, however, such as platforms, and in combat as danmaku or simple bludgeons. Skill Cards *'Ascension Thrust': Exploiting her natural endurance, she can launches herself into the sky surrounded by energy. *'Awakening of the Earth Spirits': Can pelts her opponent with tiny Keystones that embed themselves into the ground and grow, preparing to cause a powerful earthquake when she removes them. *'Beams of Non-Perception': Can fires several beams of energy from a Keystone in quick succession. *'Guarding Keystones': Can shields herself with several small Keystones that orbit around her, and then can choose to fire them at her opponent. *'Heaven and Earth Press': Two Keystones appear and crush her opponent between them. *'Pillars of Divine Punishment': A Keystone drops down from the Heavens in front of her, acting as a shield and crushing those who are too close. *'Scarlet Sword Temperament': Can uses the Sword of Hisou to manipulate the weather and draw her opponent in before slashing them away. *'Six Earthquakes -Signs-': Tenshi causes a small but powerful localized earthquake. *'Sword of Karma': Can throws the Sword of Hisou at her opponent and it returns like a boomerang. *'Sword of Kun': Can drives her sword into the earth, causing it to splinter and rise up in jagged points. *'Sword of Non-Perception': Can rushes forwards, expertly ducking through projectiles, before cutting her opponent down with the Sword of Hisou. *'Sword of Scarlet Perception': Can recklessly swings around the Sword of Hisou, slashing apart enemies in range. Spell Cards *'Earthquake "Sword of Pleasure After Hardship"': Can stabs the ground with the Sword of Hisou, causing a delayed earthquake to strike her surroundings. *'Earth Sign "Sword of Unletting Soil"': Can plunges her sword into the ground, causing sharp rocks to burst out in waves all around her. *'Heaven & Earth "Land that Oversees the Distant World Below"': Can stabs the ground, rupturing the earth and propelling the land below her into orbit at high speeds. *'Heaven Sign "Sword of Divine Justice"': Can shoots up into the air at an upwards angle with the Sword of Hisou stabbed forwards, driving any opponent she hits into the sky with her. *'Keystone "World Creation Press"': Can jumps into the air and then reappears with a gigantic Keystone, which she slams onto her opponent. *'Non-Perception "Sword of Neither Perception nor Non-Perception"': Can stabs her opponent with the Sword of Hisou, sealing off their connection to their surroundings. *'"Sky of Scarlet Perception of All Humankind"': Calling upon all the energy that she's absorbed with the Sword of Hisou and drawing upon all the spirits in her surroundings, she can fires an extremely powerful beam of concentrated scarlet energy at her opponent. *'Spirit Sign "State of Freedom from Worldly Thoughts"': Using the energy absorbed by her sword and breathing in to withstand pain, she strengthens her body, allowing her to take attacks without flinching. *'Spirit Sign "Sword of Meteorological Revelation"': Drawing on the power of the Sword of Hisou, she can fires a laser of concentrated energy from her sword, disturbing the surrounding weather and putting an end to any special meteorological phenomenon. *'Sword Skill "Sword of Ebullience"': Can slashes wildly with the Sword of Hisou, slicing her opponent apart. *'Weather "Scarlet Weather Stimulation"': Can releases a burst of energy at her opponent that disturbs the climate and causes the weather to change. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Bosses Category:Manga Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Chi Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Water Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Air Manipulators Category:Healers